Diapers are primarily for infants to absorb and contain the urine and feces produced by the untoileted infant. As the infant becomes mobile, progressing through the stages of creeper, crawler to toddler, the movements and mobility of the infant and young child challenge the ability of an ordinary diaper to absorb and contain urine and feces, particularly runny or watery bowel movements.
Leaking diapers of a mobile infant and child creates more places where a diaper leak can spread in the home and in public. Young children go to parks, play dates, restaurants, movies, classes and travel on planes, trains, buses and cars, spreading germs and bodily waste through their leaky diapers. Clothes and furniture are soiled or perhaps ruined.
At home, as the baby sits in the high chair or in the car, as the baby sits in a car seat, feces runs up their back, spilling over the top of the diaper. While leaks occur when the baby is having normal bowel movements, the leakage becomes a disgusting situation when the bowel movement is watery and runny.
Leaking diapers are also problematic for adults, particularly those adults who are bedridden. Watery bowel movements can spread out the top of the waistband when the adult is lying in a supine position.
Disposable diapers with elastic leg bands, plastic or rubber pants with elastic leg bands and various forms of cloth diapers have been designed to contain watery and runny bowel movements from seeping out the leg openings.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.